His Rosalie
by OneCharlieGirl
Summary: “From the moment he saw that blonde hair under a baseball cap, he was sure - as sure as he knew his own name - that he had to know her. And once he did, he knew he couldn’t live without her.”


**This is my first (and only) attempt at writing. Stephenie Meyers owns everything Twilight. **

**A million thanks to MaleficentKnits for her encouragement, and another million thanks to redheadknits, my extremely awesome beta. This wouldn't have happened without them.  
**

He didn't know why he loved her. She wasn't the easiest person to get along with. She was moody, and demanding, and difficult. She could cause a man to whimper in pain with just one glare. There were times when he would swear that she was going to be the end of him. Despite all that, or maybe because of it, he did, indeed, love her.

She was also honest to a fault and fiercely loyal. She always cried at sad movies - although he knew better than to let her know that he'd noticed. He'd seen her comfort a sick child and cuddle a scared puppy. She would defend a friend with her dying breath. Maybe those were the reasons he loved her.

Most men, when looking at her, would see only the golden hair, flawless skin and brilliant blue eyes, and the body to-die-for. They wouldn't take the time to get to know the woman inside the body. She was highly intelligent and could debate on any subject from world peace to Saturday morning cartoons. There wasn't an engine that she couldn't take apart and put back together, leaving it purring like a contented kitten.

It always amazed him that she loved him, too. He wasn't anything special. A lifetime love of working out had given him a well-toned body; and he'd been told that his green eyes and dimples could make a grown woman swoon. However, when he looked in the mirror to shave each morning, all he saw was ... himself. A man of slightly above-average height, with brown hair that tended to curl if he didn't keep it cut short. But, surprisingly, she loved him.

He remembered the first time he saw her. He was late, and decided to take a shortcut through the park. As he passed the baseball diamond, he noticed that the person at bat had blonde hair flowing from underneath her baseball cap. He slowed his pace to watch the pitch ... the ball was sent flying towards the batter and then quickly sent back over the fence, knocking in two additional runs. Unable to help himself, he cheered along with the few spectators in the stands before rushing off to his meeting.

The vision of blonde hair spilling out of a baseball cap kept dominating his dreams. After a week, he decided to go back to the park on the off-chance that she might be there. He knew that he was behaving like a love-struck school girl, but he couldn't stop thinking about her. He didn't understand his fascination, since he'd seen her for no more than a minute.

As he approached the playing field, he found his eyes scanning the players on the field. Just as he had expected, he didn't see the woman he was looking for. But before he could decide whether to leave or stay and watch the game, he saw her running towards the field. As she neared, she called out an apology for being late; then she took her place in the dugout. As the game progressed, he tried to work up the courage to ask her out.

He was surprised to realize that his palms were sweating and his heartbeat seemed to have doubled. He'd always thought of himself as being calm; able to handle any situation. He couldn't explain, even to himself, the extraordinary pull he felt towards this woman; a woman to whom he had never even spoken. He didn't even know her name. At the end of the game, he approached her. His knees were weak, and he hoped that he'd be able to speak without his voice breaking like a pre-pubescent boy.

Surprisingly, she agreed to meet him for dinner later that evening. The meal lasted for several hours; they finally had to leave so the restaurant could close. Both unwilling to let the evening end, they moved to an all-night coffee shop for dessert. That was the first of several nights spent talking and getting to know one another.

He didn't kiss her until their fourth date. She laughed and asked what had taken him so long. He told her he wanted to wait until he was sure; and then asked her to be his wife. They were married two months after the day he first saw her. That was five years ago today, and his feelings had only grown stronger.

He didn't know why he loved her.

All he knew was that his life was empty before he met her; and his world would end without her in it.

**Also, thanks to redheadknits for the story summary. **


End file.
